


Czwarty do brydża

by skyeofskynet



Series: Lufą do przodu [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunt. Owen, Tosh i Ianto kradną czołg. Poszukiwania czwartego trwają. Ianto rozjeżdża Walię na płasko. Źle się wyciąga owce spomiędzy gąsienic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czwarty do brydża

Po pijaku wzięcie ciała Suzie na czwartego wydawało się lepszym pomysłem.

Po pijaku generalnie wiele pomysłów jest lepszych. Owen, jako weteran wielu barów w Cardiff, znał ten fakt doskonale. Z autopsji. Czym kończyło się wiele takich pomysłów, Owen też wiedział z autopsji. _Próbowali wyciągnąć szluga z kosmity po pijaku i inne wesołe historie_ , miało już własny kod w archiwistycznym systemie Ianto.

Przeświadczenie, że czołgistów musi być co najmniej czterech, fakt historyczny i praktyczny, wbity im do głowy przez załogę Rudego, też niejako zmalało z nadejściem świtu.

Stali teraz, na podmokłym gruncie nad brzegiem rzeki Taff, daleko za Cardiff i w milczeniu przypatrywali się lekko niebieskawym zwłokom, wciąż zawiniętym w biały worek i odzianym w przekrzywiony hełmofon. Zastali ją rano na stanowisku strzelca. Owen mgliście przypominał sobie, że był to jego — wówczas genialny — pomysł.

— Klasycznie. Z kamieniami i do rzeki — zakomunikował Owen. — Albo bez kamieni, szybciej spłynie z powrotem. Wyłowią ją za dzień lub dwa i zamrożą z powrotem.

— Lubiłam Suzie — przypomniała Tosh.

— Spałeś z Suzie — przypomniał Ianto.

— Jakby to o czymkolwiek świadczyło, Herbatka.

— To się nie godzi? — napomknęła Tosh, jakkolwiek lekko bez przekonania.

— Gwen tu nie ma — zauważył Owen. — Zresztą, próbowała nas zabić, pamiętacie? Umarła i wróciła, żeby spróbować jeszcze raz. A to już było wredne.

— Technicznie rzecz ujmując, nie próbowała zabić nikogo z nas…

— Nie wiem, czy to świadczy o sympatii, czy o braku czasu.

Pytanie zawisło bez odpowiedzi. Zwłoki Suzie nie raczyły wypowiedzieć się w tym temacie. Wizja powrotu Suzie, w zamkniętej przestrzeni czołgu i braku Gwen — jak dotąd jej ulubionej ofiary — pod ręką, za to, owszem, z karabinem, nie należała do najoptymistyczniejszych.

— Przekonamy się, jak wróci.

— Wolałbym nie.

Owen trącił zwłoki butem. Zwłoki nie wykazały żadnej ruchliwości. Hełmofon przekrzywił się bardziej w lewo.

— To trochę niebezpieczne, zostawiać jej zwłoki bez opieki…

— Bezpieczniej dla nas.

 

Kierowca ciężarówki kurierskiej Royal Mail, na trasie Merthyr Tydfil-Cardiff, zatrzymał się z piskiem opon, gdy zza zakrętu wyłonił się czołg. Czołg zwolnił, zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów od ciężarówki, a lufa, z przerażającą wręcz precyzją, zmieniła położenie, by wycelować prosto w maskę samochodu.

Owain Davidson zaczął się modlić.

Pod wieżyczką czołgu, z metalicznym trzaskiem otworzyła się klapa. Z otwartej klapy wyłonił się mężczyzna w garniturze. Kilkoma krokami pokonał odległość dzielącą czołg od samochodu, uprzejmym ruchem zdjął hełmofon, poprawił krawat i zwrócił się do Owaina nienagannym, walijskim akcentem tubylca.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział. — Czy byłby pan tak uprzejmy, by dostarczyć do Cardiff zwłoki?

 

Ianto rozjeżdżał Walię na płasko.

Pod lewym łokciem Owena pobrzękiwały naboje, pod prawym butelki. Kawałek dalej spoczywała broń pochodzenia obcego, dwa laptopy Toshiko, apteczka, torba rzeczy prawdopodobnie niezbędnych (Owen wciąż obawiał się zajrzeć do środka) i zapas papieru toaletowego.

Podróż przebiegała bez zastrzeżeń, nie licząc kaca i psa. Kac, rzecz przejściowa, ciążył w czołgu szczególnie mocno. Hałas wygłuszał co prawda hełmofon, ale Ianto nie przejmował się zbytnio doborem terenu, po którym jechał. Nie próbował co prawda pokonywać murków dzielących od siebie pastwiska, zapewne z powodu problemów, jakie przysporzyłoby wyciąganie owiec spomiędzy gąsienic, ale już wszelkie pozostałe, nie wykazujące oznak życia przeszkody, nie stanowiły dla niego żadnej świętości

Pies natomiast…

Owen nie był pewien, skąd wzięło się to przeświadczenie, że wszyscy szanujący się zbawcy świata powinni mieć zwierzątko. Torchwood miało pteranodona i Janet. Pancerni mieli psa. Cały ten cholerny pies, z jego cholerną potrzebą pokonywania bariery międzygatunkowej i osierocone przez niego stado psonodonów stanowiły główny powód pijackiej eskapady przez Walię i do przodu.

Najwyraźniej jednak Czołg, rasowy owczarek torchwoodzki, był przeświadczony, że cóż, czołg, również torchwoodzki, należy głównie do niego.

Prawda była jeszcze bardziej przyziemna. Trudno po pijaku wyrzucić z czołgu coś, co próbuje odgryźć ci rękę.

Czołg wystawiał głowę z wieżyczki i w najlepsze się ślinił. Ślina kapała Owenowi za kołnierz.

Owen sięgnął po butelkę.

 

Tego samego dnia, po południu, Owain Davidson zatrzymał ciężarówkę na parkingu pod Red Dragon Centre. Zgarnął leżący na siedzeniu pasażera bloczek pokwitowań, zatrzasnął drzwiczki, po czym wyciągnął z paki pakunek rozmiarów mniej więcej ludzkich i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię. Z pakunku wysmyknęła się ręka. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by ją poprawić, skłonił przechodzącemu stróżowi prawa i raźnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.

Dziesięć minut i trochę postękiwań później, zostawił zwłoki, zgodnie z instrukcją, oparte o fontannę na Roald Dahl Plass i przyczepił do nich karteczkę. I rachunek.

Karteczka głosiła: _Nie używaj ekspresu do kawy, Jack._

 _PS Karmienie psonodonów pizzą naprawdę nie jest najlepszym pomysłem._

 

Ianto wjechał czołgiem na stację benzynową i zaparkował obok dystrybutora.

Owen wyskoczył z wieżyczki i pogwizdując pod nosem ostatni przebój Feeder, zaczął tankować. Przerwał pogwizdywanie na oko tak w połowie baku, przypominając sobie, że jako rasowy londyńczyk, zamieszkujący Walię od czterech lat, ale wciąż londyńczyk, powinien gardzić i spluwać na wszystko, co walijskie (nawet jeśli pieprzeni Walijczycy mieli nad Owenem dosyć sporą przewagę liczebną).

Owen odwiesił wąż na dystrybutorze i spacerowym krokiem udał się w stronę budynku stacji. Zignorował kilka osób ukrywających się w swoich samochodach i pchnął drzwi. Nad drzwiami rozbrzmiał dzwonek (owczy).

Kasjer dzierżył w rękach spory plik funtów i patrzył na Owena z _litości, mam żonę, troje dzieci i sto owiec_ wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Jakiś problem? — zapytał Owen, opierając karabin na ramieniu. — Dwójka — dorzucił, sięgając po portfel. Kasjer przełknął ślinę.

— Płaci pan gotówką czy kartą?

— Kartą.

 

Jack Harkness sunął czystym niebem nad zatoką, zajęty wyprowadzaniem czterech psonodonów.

 

Całe to podróżowanie po bezdrożach (czasem dosłownie) i zwalczanie zła na własną rękę, niczym kosmiczna wersja Supernatural, spełniło się kilka wioch później i zastało Owena z gaciami w połowie ud i penisem w dłoni.

Owen zażywał właśnie należnej przerwy na siku, z Czołgiem u nogi, wiszącym na wysokości owenowego kolana, gdy napotkał kolejno wielką lufę należącą do jeszcze większej spluwy, należącą do jeszcze większego kosmity. Kosmicie towarzyszył jeszcze większy kosmita i na tym poziom wysokościowy na szczęście się kończył. Czołg nawet nie szczeknął, tylko zamerdał ogonem. Owen poczuł się zdradzony.

— Rączki do góry i wyskakuj z wszystkiego — zakomunikował kosmita i splunął.

— Nie radziłbym — wytłumaczył spokojnie Owen, jedną ręką przytrzymując spodnie. Lufa spotkała się z jego czołem. Owen, przytomnie, najpierw podciągnął spodnie, a później uniósł ręce do góry.

— Panowie raczą porzucić broń i udać się z powrotem na planetę ojczystą — obwieścił tonem rasowego obrońcy planety, który widywał w życiu większe spluwy w jeszcze bliższej perspektywie. — Albo kolega was rozjedzie.

— Huh? — zapytał kosmita, który najwyraźniej nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z oporem.

— Kolega bywa ostatnio bardzo nerwowy. Ostatnio rzucił kolejno naszego szefa, a później pracę. Obecnie rzuca picie. To bardzo zły okres w życiu mężczyzny.

— Huh?

Owen westchnął.

— Za wami, skurwysyny.

Zza pagórka, w pełnym rozpędzie, wyjechał czołg. Nad czołgiem sunął Czołg.

 

— A więc odziedziczyłeś inteligencję po tatusiu — pochwalił później Owen, dzieląc się z Czołgiem kanapką.

 

Posterunkowy Andy wlepiał właśnie Jackowi Harknessowi czwarty mandat za psa prowadzonego bez smyczy na terenie wału oddzielającego wielką wodę od zatoki. Jeden z nich, Citroen, powoli wpierdalał mu nogawkę.

Andy wyciągnął z kieszeni nowy bloczek mandatowy.

 

— No więc — zakomunikował Owen, wyczołgując się zza gąsienicy — zakupienie czołgu, do którego części zamienne można dostać jedynie w muzeum, było karygodnym błędem taktycznym. Ktoś ma coś do powiedzenia?

— Tylko taki umieliśmy obsługiwać — bąknęła Tosh.

— Był sprawdzony — dodał Ianto.

Owen trzasnąłby maską, gdyby miał taką pod ręką. Zamiast tego wsadził upaćkane smarem ręce do kieszeni spodni i natychmiast tego pożałował.

— No to kuźwa planujcie napad na muzeum.

Toshiko posłała mu bardzo sceptyczne spojrzenie, a potem podwinęła rękawy bluzki i wsunęła się pod czołg.

 

Cardiff, wbrew najgorszym przewidywaniom, wciąż stało. Owen i Ianto stali również, na skraju obwodnicy, gdzie wysadził ich sympatyczny kierowca stopa i kontemplowali zaludnione ulice.

— Wygląda na to, że Harkness nie zechce nagle zatrudnić nas z powrotem.

— A co, stęskniłeś się?

— Kto tęsknił, ten tęsknił. Idę o zakład, że jak Jack wyfrunie zaraz zza narożnika, powiewając…

— Zachowamy się jak dorośli, Owen.

— Właśnie o tym mówię. Żadnego ruchania, Herbatka.

— Dorosłe życie ma też inne aspekty, Owen.

Jak wożenie dupy czołgiem. Jak picie. Jak uciekanie z domu. Jak debety na karcie kredytowej (problemy z byciem bezrobotnym superbohaterem i dwoma czołgami do wykarmienia) i okradanie sklepów z częściami samochodowymi, w celu naprawienia bynajmniej nie współczesnego czołgu.

— Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć — obwieścił posterunkowy Andy, dzierżąc swój wierny bloczek mandatowy, kilka godzin później, gdy Owen usilnie próbował ukryć rozrusznik pod kurtką. — Jakie usprawiedliwienie macie tym razem? Ratowanie świata? UFO? Research? Seks?

— Psy — wyjaśnił Owen.

— W krzyżówce z pteranodonem.

— Szef uznał, że są pikuśne.

— Niezbyt — przyznał Andy, wypisując czwarty mandat. — Czekajcie, muszę was jeszcze aresztować.

Owen i Ianto spojrzeli na stojący za plecami Andy’ego radiowóz. Na stojące u ich stóp kartony. Na samego Andy’ego wreszcie. Wymienili spojrzenia, dochodząc do niemego porozumienia (ten dzień wymagał zapisania w kalendarzu).

— Potrzebujemy czwartego — wypalił Owen. Andy ukazał zaledwie uprzejme zainteresowanie.

— Do brydża?

Nadawał się.

 

Posterunkowy Andy, wciśnięty na tylne siedzenie własnego radiowozu, pomiędzy dwa kartony części i zapasy, rzucał groźne spojrzenia w stronę lusterka nad głową kierowcy.

— Wiecie ile grozi za porwanie policjanta?

 

— Więc technicznie rzecz biorąc rozjeżdżacie owce na płasko, prowadząc czołg w stanie więcej niż wskazującym na spożycie…

— Kierowca obecnie nie pije…

Ianto minął kolejny znak drogowy zaledwie o milimetry, w porę przypominając sobie, że prowadzi nie czołg, a peugeota.

— … o czym nie rozmawiamy.

— I potrzebujecie czwartego, żeby bawić się w bohaterów polskiego serialu wojennego, bo psa najwyraźniej już macie…

— Oni istnieli.

— Ufam na słowo. W dodatku, gdy pies, który nazywa się Czołg, i to, że mówisz o psie, wnioskuje tylko z faktu, że czołg nie sika, zechce sikać, po prostu wylatuje z czołgu…

— Jest inteligentny — obronił psonodona Owen. — I posiada pewne ugodognienia.

— Żeby było gorzej, nikt wam, nam, przepraszam, nie płaci…

— Tę sprawę ogarnia widok lufy. Sprawdziliśmy…

— I dostanę hełmofon. I mam strzelać z karabinu, bo wasza poprzednia koleżanka była martwa, tak, a seksowna koleżanka woli pozycję radiotelegrafisty…

— Obsługuje też Internet i GPS.

— I ma zamiar naprawić czołg, którego ostatni egzemplarz zjechał z taśmy produkcyjnej w tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym, za pomocą części od Forda?

— Mniej więcej.

— I nie kupiliście nowego czołgu dlatego, bo?

Owen westchnął.

— Ten był sprawdzony.

— Okej. — Posterunkowy Andy, który bądź co bądź, żył i wychował się w Cardiff, uznał najwyraźniej, że to po prostu kolejny etap w jego życiu. — Wchodzę w to.

 

Owain Davidson wracał właśnie do domu, prowadząc ciężarówkę pewnie i jedną ręką, drugą sięgając po słuchawkę CB radia. Droga przed nim była pusta, lecz zanosiło się na mgłę.

— Halo, halo, jak warunki na drodze? — zapytał w przestrzeń. Odpowiedział mu szum, a później kobiecy głos.

— Wyboje. Raczyłbyś zjechać na pobocze? Kolizja nastąpi za niecałe pół mili.

— Ko…

Owain dał z piskiem po hamulcach. Minutę później, powolutku, wyminął go czołg. Na boku czołgu widniał wielki napis TORCHWOOD. Niżej, mniejszymi literami, domalowano: _3.5, jednostka ruchoma_ oraz _Owcojebca_.

Głos w radiu odezwał się ponownie.

— Dziękuję.

Za czołgiem, poszczekując, leciał pies.


End file.
